


Frozen 2: A Haikyuu Tale

by AceVII



Series: Frozen: Haikyuu Tales [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Disney, M/M, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Karasuno is finally at peace, but yet another adventure comes the royal brothers' way. Can they find the answers they seek, or will things change forever?Yep, I'm doing Frozen 2
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Frozen: Haikyuu Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Frozen 2: A Haikyuu Tale

In a cozy, shared bedroom two brothers played with a snow world. Young Kei and Akiteru were giggling and messing around with small snow figures Akiteru had created. It was a game they liked to call “Enchanted Forest.” Snowflakes fell only on their scene, giving it a more “realistic glow” as Kei said. At the moment, the two were creating a very dramatic end scene involving a goblin and fairy princess. From out their door their loving fathers, Sugawara and Daichi, alerted them of bedtime soon. 

“Oh no!” Kei says in a dramatic tone “the princess is trapped in the evil snow goblin’s evil spell!” 

“What’s going to happen Kei?” Akiteru asks worriedly.

The youngest thinks before snapping his fingers. “Quick Aki, make a prince!” he urgently says “make him a fancy one too” he adds.

Akiteru nods and quickly creates a snow prince figure which Kei takes with a smile and continues the scene. 

The younger boy gasps. “Oh no! The prince is trapped too!” he gasps before deepening his voice “who cares about danger when there’s love” he voices the prince before making the prince and princess kiss. 

Aki scrunched up his face. “Ew, gross Kei!” he chuckles “kissing won’t save the forest.”

Kei giggles in response as Akiteru begins to narrate. “The lost fairies call out” he begins then makes an elephant noise. 

The older brother is about to continue before he stares stumped at the giraffe figure. “What sound does a giraffe make?” he asks before shaking his head “never mind. Anyways, they wake the fairy queen, who breaks the spell and saves everyone!”

Kei laughs and gathers all the snow people up. “Then they all get married!”

From behind them, their father Daichi smiled softly at his sons. “What are you two playing?” he asks.

“Enchanted Forest” Kei pipes up and drops the figures.

Daichi walked towards Akitru’s bed with a mischievous smirk. “Hm, that’s not like any enchanted forest I’ve seen” he comments.

The elder brother gasps. “You’ve seen an enchanted forest?” he whispers.

“I have, once” Daichi smiles and turns to look at his sons. 

Kei crossed his arms “And you’ve never thought to tell us this father?” 

The king chuckled. “I could tell you now if you…” he trails off and motions to the bed.

In a flash, Akiteru and Kei were clambering onto the older’s bed, eagerly looking up at their father. 

“Are you sure about this?” Sugawara asks almost worried.

Daichi nodded and looked fondly at his lover. “It’s time they knew, my dear.”

As he and his husband sat down, Daichi noticed Kei whispering secrets to his brother. With a teasing smile he tickled his younger son.

“Only if they can sit and listen” he chuckles.

With both boys silent, Daichi began his tale. “Far away, as north as one can go, stood an old and very enchanted forest. However, it’s magic wasn’t the kind of goblin spells and lost fairies. It was protected by four powerful spirits. Those of air, fire, water, and earth. It also happened to be the home of the mysterious Miyagila people.”

Akiteru’s ears perked up. “Were the Miyahilas magical, like me?” he asks.

“No Akiteru, they were not. They simply took advantage of the forest’s gifts” Daichi frowns “their ways were vastly different from ours, but they still promised us peace and friendship.”

“In honor of that, your grandfather, King Ikkei, built them a mighty dam to strengthen their waters. It was a gift of peace.”

“That’s a big gift of peace” Kei comments with a chuckle. 

Daichi smiles and slowly caresses his youngest’s cheek fondly. “I was so honored that day to get to go to the forest to celebrate. Though, I wasn’t at all prepared for what the day would bring. We let down our guard. We were...charmed. It had all felt so...so magical.”

“Something went wrong though. They had begun attacking us for a reason I have yet to find. It was a terrible battle, my sons, and your grandfather died that day. The fighting enraged the spirits, and they turned their magic against everyone. Yet, after I was knocked into a daze, there was this voice and someone saved me. I’m told the spirits vanished and an enchanted mist covered the forest, locking everyone out.”

Daichi stared into the soft flame from the candle he held. “That night, I came home King of Karasuno” he says softly as he blows out the flame.

Kei gaped up at him “Father, that was amazing!” he exclaimed.

“And whoever saved you, I love them” he says as he cuddles into his dad’s side. 

Daichi chuckled. “I wish I knew who it was, Kei.”

“What happened to the spirits? And to the forest?” Akiteru asks softly.

“I don’t know” Daichi shakes his head “No one can get in with the mist still standing, and no one has come out.” 

Sugawara notices his oldest son’s face fall and quickly adds in. “So we’re safe, Akiteru dear.”

“Yes,” Daichi agrees “but the forest could wake again, and we must be prepared for anything it might bring.”

“And on that note, how about we say goodnight to your father?” Sugawara suggested.

Kei gasped “Wait, I still have so many questions!”

Their father chuckled as he stood to leave. “Remember them for another night Kei.”

Kei huffs and pouts lightly. “You know I don’t have that kind of patience” he mumbles to his brother before looking at their dad “Why did Miyagila attack us Papa?” 

“Do you think the forest will wake again Papa?” Akiteru tentatively asks their dad.

Sugawara looks down slightly. “Only Ahtohallan knows” he mumbles.

“Octo who-wha?” Kei asks.

Their dad looks over and chuckles. “When I was a little, my mother would sing a song about a special river called Ahtohallan. It was said to hold all the answers about the past.” 

The eldest boy smiles softly and looks down at his brother. “Would you sing it for us? Please?” 

Sugawara smiles and laughs lightly. “Okay” he agreed and moved between the two boys “cuddle close. Scooch in.” 

_ Where the Northwind meets the sea _

_ There’s a river, full of memory _

_ Sleep my darlings, safe and sound _

_ For in this river all is found _

Sugawara gently slipped a sleeping Kei into his arms and carried the boy to his own bed.

_ In her waters, deep and true _

_ Lay the answers and a path for you _

_ Dive down deep into her sound  _

_ But not too far or you’ll be drowned  _

Sugawara then picked up his eldest son and held him tightly, dipping him down to make his son laugh.

_ Yes, she will sing to those who’ll hear _

_ And in her song, all magic flows  _

_ But can you brave what you most fear? _

_ Can you face what the river knows?  _

The silver haired man gently set his son into his bed, tucking him in, then leaving the room. As Sugawara walked down the dimly lit hallways, he finished his lullaby to himself.

_ Where the Northwind meets the sea _

_ There’s a mother full of memory _

_ Come, my darling, homeward bound _

_ When all is lost, then all is found _

With his final verse, he enters him and Daichi’s shared quarters. His husband was standing by a fire before noticing his presence. Daichi smiled lovingly and held his arm out towards Suga, which he took. They embraced, heat from the fire flowing over their bodies, and heat from their love filling their hearts. This was the life Sugawara had chosen, and he would never regret his decision. 


End file.
